User talk:CaptainFlowerss
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AtlantisUchiha! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon God Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 05:43, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Dragon God Slayer Magic page was deleted. Please read the rules. You need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic. In addition, there will be no such thing as "Dragon God Slayer Magic". 06:10, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to ask you to remove Devil Slayer from Mephistopheles' page. Again, you need to have met the requirements to use a Slayer Magic. 08:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure I guess you can use Spatial magic--Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) hey i saw some of ur articles and was wondering if u wanted to make a character for this guild i was making. Just know they need the Key of Salvation spell. you bet man, i'd love to see the character you make, just note that he/she doesn't need to be overpowered, but just strong in one way or another. Alvedrez (talk) 21:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez First off, yes you can add him to the page just tell me when you do, and second, please don't make your character as powerful as that Gregory, it's ok if you want to make him strong but not just overpowered, furthermore, as far as magic goes, try to find a good, strong, and unique magic for the character's primary, but then sorta digress to other magics. If you have any questions, you know where to find me Alvedrez (talk) 01:01, November 18, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez sounds great man! Check back in with me later Alvedrez (talk) 20:03, November 18, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez sup dude, just checking in on you and how your character is going Alvedrez (talk) 21:55, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez :I asked a admin to delete all the articles I made... The admin hasn't done it yet... :(. I'm just waiting til they are deleted before actually doing it. I want to start over on this site, but I don't want my old articles on. And yet, the admin hasn't done it yet.. *sighs*. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 01:28, November 23, 2016 (UTC)) ok, sorry about the late response, if ur asking perchan to do it i'd advise to go look somewhere else because she is really busy right now Alvedrez (talk) 00:14, December 6, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez I noticed you were making some demons. I have recently created my own race of demons, and I was wondering if you'd like to work with me? Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) I will have to agree with you there, the rules are pretty strict. '' ''Your ideas are really cool though, so where ever you head to, keep trying to work on those! My ideas are kinda similar, in a few ways, but yours seems more, well, developed then mine. Good luck to ya', mate. Boopity beep bo (talk) 13:39, July 3, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "James Cook" character. There will be no new types of Slayer Magic. All of them are detailed on the official Slayer Magic page, and as such "Immortal Slayer" will never be a thing. Please understand, and I will restore the page. Thank you for your cooperation. 11:32, October 30, 2017 (UTC) you need to tell me what element any any power-ups your god slayer magic will have before approval 20:37, November 4, 2017 (UTC) go ahead 12:27, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, but the Fairy Tail Wiki admins are always active 24/7. It just takes time for them to come up with the best answer. -- 8:16, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I can help you. I personally have never touched the background or done much thematic design - perhaps you could ask User:Ash9876, since he's the only person I know who's somewhat active and knows a bit about design. 13:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Alternatively, you could ask User:Another Poetic Spartan, but I'm not sure if he's as active on wikis anymore. He's pretty good with design. 13:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Just trying to be helpful for you. But, if you want it that way, then I won't help in any form of way. -- 8:28, November 12, 2017 (UTC) K -- 8:38, November 12, 2017 (UTC) go ahead with your spirit thing, also you should ask Ash about Acnologia, since canon characters are his job, not mine Per (This is my stage now!) 01:57, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey man love your work , but could you use this image in your death horsemen please.. http://cdn.staticneo.com/w/dynastywarriors/thumb/9/90/Shin_Orochi_wo2.png/400px-Shin_Orochi_wo2.png Plus, why did you delete conquest and war horsemen , could you please do them again with the same images that you used before??? Please Anirudhaaa (talk) 03:38, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Hi, QOS was my old account before I deleted articles, took a hiatus, only to return to find myself locked out of it. I'm going to have to say, no, you cannot take over Heat Magic, although I will be reverting and changing some of the aspects of the page sometime soon, as well as make it free use. If you've got any ideas, you're welcome to share them with me and once the page is up again, all the spells will be available for your use plus your own concepts. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] RE: Invulnerability Curse It may be possible, but you'd have to explain the mechanics behind the curse before I can consider accepting it. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:44, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 11:54, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Blaze Devils Hi Atlantis, thanks for your notification, I will fix it right away. If ya need some help from me or anything else - feel free to ask, I will check what I can do fo' ya'. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 09:25, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I am not Ash. Will take care of Azrael. Feel free to claim Heat Magic. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] May i continue to make a slayer magic of my i have ovr 50 credits Atlantis, frankly most of the administration of FTF is distant now, I apologize for the lack of structure or consideracy in our actions. I’m very busy with life and at the moment. I will take care of Azrael when I am ale to in the next 47 hours. Apologies —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] User talk:Bluemage1992 For your character? Sure! Bluemagebluemage1992 02:01, August 30, 2018 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure you can! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 19:16, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Feel free to take over the article and make it more original :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:35, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Help Provided I see what you mean; it's rather bare. One thing you want to do when describing the appearance of a character is to make mention of their aura; what reaction do they invoke when first seen? How does that tie into their personality and the perception of people around them? In the case of Gregory, he's rather rugged, with the ambience of a mountain man; at home in the unforgiving and often treacherous terrain of rocky outcrops, battered coasts, and chilling climates. Dark eyes that subject the world around them to an intense, soul searching gaze. Those are just some examples of how you widen the scope of your appearance section and deepen the description. Hope this helps! Great Achlus (talk) 09:27, September 5, 2018 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDSmVn4OVtk dont miss out this is your chance to go to that universe Was going send a message to the admin about something, when I saw yours. As an admin on another wikia, usually the sock puppet (another account) is blocked as well. Sock puppet usually refers to accounts made by already blocked users, or ones to escape any personal issues associated with the pre-existing account user.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:07, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Also I saw your message, about the user the original account. And one thing is that, age isn’t restricted. I checked the rules, and I saw no age limits.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:13, September 29, 2018 (UTC) No problem. But you razed a valued point. Dragon Slayer Magic shouldn’t belong to characters (aside from the dragon race) that are before Zeref’s Era. After all Irene came up with the concept to enchant the power of dragons onto humans. The 400 years prior to the current year, that is mentioned in the series overtime. I believe was contributed by two things making it a significant time. The Develop of Magic, as it’s been slightly hinted that during this time Magic was heavily researched, but it still existed long before this time. This is hinted by the Mildian’s Academy Zeref went to. And the Dragon Civil War which happened sometime after or during Zeref’s years at the academy. This time of Magical Development alongside the Dragonification of Acnologia is why Acnologia knew so many old types of Magic according to Irene. And was while he couldn’t defend or at least recognize Universe One, a new era magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:36, September 29, 2018 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 07:29, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Regarding claiming and reverting of Adamantine, you can claim it but you are not allowed to revert it. From what I recall, Zef wanted Liza to get rid of all of his work and I will uphold that request. So, I would request that if you do take it over, you write it in your own words on how you interoperate it. If it so happens to be similar to how Zef did, cool beans. As for your Gods, you simply need to provide me with what is the purpose of their creation, what is their domain (i.e. What they govern over), and exactly how they are in terms of personality. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Need to edit my characters anyway. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 01:08, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey Mate I saw your message. I actually have "finished a single article" as I've finished three articles, that are connected to my main guild one. I have edited and contributed to these articles almost every day for a week now, so I believe it's fairly clear that these pages will not be remaining blank. Nor are they clotting up the wikia, as the only place they could appear is the recently edited, which fades away after someone else makes an edit. So far every single page or article I have created has been connected and tied to the main one under construction, and every single page or article I have created has been given the tab "under construction" with no signs or clear evidence for anything other than the intent of getting completed. So I apologize that this has appeared to inconvenience you in some way. I won't be "slowing down" as that's contrary to "finishing the article", but I appreciate that you were concerned enough about my progress to contact me directly. Wolffsbane (talk) 21:59, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Witch Re What type of witch would you like to create? [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:44, November 17, 2018 (UTC) That seems really interesting. I am not sure if this will help you or not but my witch Idosole Swift exists and had an RP against someone, so it's like a fight RP. It's called A Brewing Storm and maybe through the RP it can help you get an understand of how it's used. One things to keep in mind is Idosole focuses on the brewing side of witch craft and thus doesn't rely on around her as much as say other witches. If this doesn't help feel free to come back to me and I'll try re-explaining witchcraft to you! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:01, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Never watched Re: Zero so that seems that quite the find, should prob look at that some time haha. Anyways, that seems fine to me but your dream thing gets a lot more complex. It could work but how are you thinking of how it works as it could work a lot like potion brewing. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:30, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Sounds fine to me, you have my say ahead! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 19:40, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the assistance with Alinia Flor. Also read her comment trends or trivia section for which anime she came from.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:49, November 19, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't say she is a witch as it is much more smoky than a strong and stable entity. I am fine saying that people call and assume she is a witch and feel free to send me any other candidates at any time [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 20:11, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Atlantis. Did you still want us to delete your articles? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:18, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Orion Beast Mary Jane Kelly is more then welcome to join Orion Beast MarkCarlo2003 (talk) 20:27, November 21, 2018 (UTC)